Total Pokemon Game Island
by xevanster13
Summary: Mew and Manaphy are here with 24 campers to compete for 1,000,000,000 Poke and a life time supply of berries. However, these campers are going to relive the greatest moments of pokemon game history. (No more spots open)
1. TPGI Sign Ups

The camera zoomed in on a floating pink cat and a small blue figure with antennas coming out of its head. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Game Island," the floating cat said, "and I'm your host Mew with your co-host, Manaphy!" Manaphy smiled and waved at the camera. "Just send in your applications and be on the greatest show in which we relive the greatest events in pokemon history! Just follow the template below."

**Yes I am here with another story! Just PM me your OCs and be sure to follow these guidelines. **

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Qualities that make this OC different from its Speices:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Enemies with a certain type of pokemon:**

**Gets along best with:**

**Other useful info:**


	2. Updated Cast List

**Here are the campers that have been accepted.**

**Male: **

**Ace (Eevee)**

**Damien (Growlithe)**

**Jacob (Poochyena)**

**Zander (Abosl)**

**Anubis (Lucario)**

**Dallas (Houndoom)**

**Raiden (Venasuar)**

**Thomas (Zebstika)**

**Eddie (Excadrill)**

**Kyle (Dewott)**

**Grim (Scrafty)**

**Newt (Linoone)**

**Females:**

**Agidyne (Combusken)**

**Brooke (Umbreon)**

**Jocelyn (Absol)**

**Teresa (Rapidash)**

**Kat (Purrloin)**

**Daisy (Roselia)**

**I need six more females then this epic story can begin. Remember to PM me your OCs and they have to be very detailed.**


	3. Final Cast List

**Here is the final list of people who were selected to take part of this story. Thank you all even if your OCs weren't accepted.**

**Males:**  
><strong>Ace<strong>  
><strong>Damien<strong>  
><strong>Jacob<strong>  
><strong>Zander<strong>  
><strong>Anubis<strong>  
><strong>Dallas<strong>  
><strong>Raiden<strong>  
><strong>Thomas<strong>  
><strong>Eddie<strong>  
><strong>Kyle<strong>  
><strong>Grim<strong>  
><strong>Newt<strong>  
><strong>Females:<strong>  
><strong>Agidyne<strong>  
><strong>Brooke<strong>  
><strong>Jocelyn<strong>  
><strong>Teresa<strong>  
><strong>Saylie<strong>  
><strong>Fang<strong>  
><strong>Wave<strong>  
><strong>Sumaya<strong>  
><strong>Kat<strong>  
><strong>Daisy<strong>  
><strong>Alice<strong>  
><strong>Maggy<strong>

**Time to get this story started!**


	4. Episode 1: Introductions

"Welcome all viewers to the first episode of Total Pokemon Game Island." A floating pink cat said. The view shifted to a pair of cabins. "The campers will be staying in these cabins for their time here on the island." The view then shifted to a metal cylinder with a pad on it. "Here is the transporter so we can get to the challenge locations." The next area shown was a mess hall. "The campers will eat here. They will endure nasty food for the time they are here." Finally the view shifted back to the cat. "And the most important thing of all: me! I'm your host Mew with my co-host Manaphy." Manaphy hopped out of the water and whispered into Mew's ear. "Now here come the campers!"

Out in the distance, a small boat was slowly making its way towards the island. On board was a Buneary with black fur and a white ribbon around her neck.

"Welcome Alice, the first camper to arrive." Mew said. Alice hopped off the boat and looked around.

"So this is the island." She said.

"Yep! Now go wait over by that tree for the rest of the campers." Alice walked towards the tree when another boat was seen. A Lucario and a shiny Combusken was seen on board. The Lucario had an eye patch and his left eye and had a lot of notable scars while the Combusken had charred black feet and claws.

"Welcome Anubis and Agidyne."

"..."

"Lighten up big bro" Agidyne said, punching her brother in the arm softly.

"You two can go wait over there." Manaphy slowly backed away from Anubis.

"He's a bit scary Mew." He said. Mew just laughed. Another boat had arrived carrying a Venasuar, Excadrill and Sableye. The Sableye had gold eyes while the rest of her body was normal. "Welcome Raiden, Eddie, and Saylie!"

"What?" Eddie asked, taking his headphones out of his ears.

"Just go stand over there." Raiden and Eddie started walking away but Raiden looked over to see Saylie standing there.

"Come on Saylie." He started walking towards her but she went up in flames. Raiden stood shocked.

"BOO!" Raiden jumped when he heard Saylie behind him. She just pointed and laughed at the large Venasuar while he walked away. The next boat carried a Purrloin and a Roselia who had pink flowers instead of the usual red and blue.

"Welcome Kat and Daisy!"

"Nice to meet you all." Kat said. " I hope I can know more about all of you." She said seductively and winked at Anubis.

"Look at this wonderful forest! It's so beautiful!" Daisy said while admiring the trees in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go stand over there tree huger and slutty cat." Mew said.

"Nicknames for them already?" Manaphy asked while chuckling. Mew just smiled. The next boat had a shiny Eevee on board with a Growlithe swimming next to it.

"C'mon Damien get in the boat already!" The Eevee yelled.

"No Ace! I'm a water type and I must swim!" Damien called back. The boat finally reached the dock and Ace pulled the pup onto land.

"Well since the viewers heard you yelling from far away there's no need to introduce you. Go stand over there." As Ace and Damien approached the other campers, Kat stopped them. She looked at Ace for an extended period of time.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Ace"

"Ace. I like that name." She purred. "I also like your eyes and fur." Ace was starting to get nervous and tried to back away, only to get stopped by Damien. Raiden, sensing Ace's discomfort, pulled him away with his vines.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Raiden said. Daisy approached Eddie who was leaning against a tree.

"Hey you with the MP3 player! What do you think you're doing?" Eddie just looked at her confused. "Show the tree some respect and get off it. NOW!" Eddie quickly got off the tree and moved next to Alice.

"I can tell the first two to leave." Agidyne said to Anubis, who just nodded in response.

"They better not be on my team." Alice said.

Before anybody can reply, a boat arrived carrying a Linoone with a satchel around his shoulders and a shiny Umbreon who had a bat-shaped pendent on a necklace.

"Welcome both Newt and Brooke!"

"Very nice to meet you." Newt said in a heavy British accent. He walked towards the other campers with a slight limp.

"Hello everyone!" Brooke said with a kind voice. She then looked at Newt walking. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh nothing. I just decided that I want to walk like this. I'll be walking differently tomorrow." He joked. Even though the joke was awful, Brooke still laughed.

The next two campers to arrive gave off an awful feeling. "Welcome Jacob and Maggy." Jacob was a Poochyena with slightly lighter, almost silver fur. His eyes were such a dark brown, they almost appeared black. Maggy was a small Ralts with a red hair instead of green. She walked with an elegance that most Pokemon don't have.

"Sup." Jacob said, walking away. Maggy just sighed and looked at her competition.

"I guess easy pickings." She said to herself.

The next group of campers came after Maggy joined the group. A Vaporoen was seen alongside a slightly darker Arcanine, who had warm brown eyes.

"Welcome Wave and Sumaya to the Island!"

"Nice to meet you all." Wave said shyly. It appeared like she was holding some type of comic book.

"Hello" Sumaya said. When the duo got to the group, Damien ran up to Wave.

"Oh hey look Ace its another water type!" Before Ace could reply, Damien continued talking. "Nice to meet you! My name is Damien. What's yours? Can we be friends? C'mon lets go play in the water!" He then ran off towards the water. Ace ran after him but stopped next to Wave.

"I'm so sorry. He just gets excited when he is near water types." Ace then turned his attention towards the small pup in the water. "Damien, come back over here!" Wave moved to next to Raiden after Ace ran off. When she sat next to him, he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. When Wave looked at her comic, all she saw was Sableyes dancing across her page. It then blew up and Saylie appeared holding the comic book in here hands. She then gave the comic back and ran off laughing.

"Don't mind her," Raiden said. "She likes to pull pranks like that."

"Welcome Dallas and Jocelyn!" a Houndoom and a shiny Absol stood side by side. The Houndoom had red instead of the gray areas and was wearing a black pendent.

"Just call me Dally." Dallas said roughly. Jocelyn just walked a ways away from the group silently. As Dally approached the group, Newt took a few steps backward. The next boat arrived, carrying a Scrafty and a Rapidash aboard. The Scrafty had darker tinted hood and pants and was wearing a flame design bandana on his right arm. The Rapidash's flames were burning both red and magenta colors.

"Welcome Grim and Teresa!"

"Hey losers!" Grim said. He pushed his way past Teresa and kicked Damien, who was running back.

"Rude much?" Jacob asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Teresa said. She turned around when the next boat came and her eyes lite up.

"Welcome Zander and Thomas!" Another Absol was seen next to a Zebstrika. The Absol's fur was black with red stipes and the Zebstrika had a smoother mane and sharp hooves.

"Hey Thomas!" Teresa yelled, running up to him.

"Looks like someone is happy to see you." Zander said to Thomas.

"Long time no see Teresa." Thomas replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Can we get this show moving?" Mew asked. After the group left, the last boat came up. A Dewott with a third scallop around his neck was next to a Buizel.

"Welcome Kyle and Fang! The last two campers."

"Sup pokes" Kyle said in a laid back manner.

"Hey guys!" Fang said.

"Now that the campers are here, time for the teams!" Mew said. "Manaphy hand me my clipboard!" Manaphy gave Mew his clipboard and Mew called out the following names. "Ace, Damein, Raiden, Newt, Anubis, Dallas, Thomas, Fang, Brooke, Jocelyn, Teresa, and Wave. You will be the Destiny Dialgas. Grim, Eddie, Kyle, Zander, Jacob, Alice, Maggy, Daisy, Kat, Sumaya, Saylie, and Agidyne. You guys will be the Paladin Palkias."

**And that's where I'm going to end the first chapter. I hope you guys are happy with the teams. You can also notice a few friendships and soon to be enemies. Special thanks Ocean Eagle for being the beta reader of this story.  
><strong>


	5. Sorry!

**Sorry for not updating. I've been a bit busy but I'll try to get out the next chapter soon. Again very sorry. ;-;**


End file.
